


for you.

by tinyFaeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Light Bondage, Other, Poetry, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyFaeling/pseuds/tinyFaeling
Kudos: 5





	for you.

I want you to fuck me,  
hold me down  
and spread my legs,  
reach into my open chest and touch my heart  
as you fill me with every lovely feeling  
I cannot see in myself –  
every feeling I barely dare to hope for

whisper sweetest nothings as I crumble at your touch;  
watch as I shatter  
reform, rebuild  
shatter  
until I am nothing but stained glass and stardust  
held together with spite  
and stubborn optimism.

seal me up with wax like the most private letter you can send,  
tie me like a gift,  
shake me to my very core and try to guess  
what you’ll find when I open up.  
I promise it’s better than that –  
I promise it’s worse

I promise I will try, with everything in me  
not to cut you when you reach out  
to try and fit these pieces back together.  
I promise I will muzzle myself against the hurts  
that want my voice so desperately,  
but only for you –  
only for you.

I want you to take me hard enough  
that I can’t stand by myself;  
right now I can’t stand myself  
and your touch keeps me tethered to this moment,  
right now it’s the closest thing to safe.  
if I can’t feel the weight of you in my bones come morning,  
try again and again and again  
until you get it right,  
until I feel alright,  
until the outside aches let me forget  
the hurts I’ve carried, for a moment –  
bruise everywhere you touch,  
remind me that I’m yours;  
those heal better than anything I would do to myself  
by myself.  
they remind me I don’t exist  
for me alone,  
to be alone.


End file.
